CRUSH
by DANDYdays
Summary: When Jack checks up on Arcee... he finds out that giving romantic advice for Cybertronian CONFESSIONS isn't really his thing. ONE SHOT - bulkcee


Transformers Prime. Fan Fiction ONE SHOT. **I don't own anything, this is purely fanmade.**

Another idea that suddenly popped up, it's a bit... weird. But I still hope you...**  
ENJOY!**

* * *

''Hey Cee, there you are...'' Jack walked towards his Autobot guardian, who was sitting on her bertch with her arms resting on her knees and her helm resting in her hands. Just scanning the wall in front of her.

The human teen couldn't just shook her awake or wave his hand in front of her optics, since they were as big as his own body: ''Earth to Arcee, are you awake?'' He petted her right, armored leg with his fist, it made a metalic sound that echoed through the small room.

Finally, the femme detected some movement near her: ''Oh... hi Jack.'' She moved her head towards the teen, her joints cracking a bit, but returned to her original position soon afterwards.  
''Everyone's in the ''living room'' why aren't you joining?'' Jack raised a brow as he climbed up the bertch, which took a while.

A sigh left her speakers, making her servo's twist and turn. ''It's nothing... go back to your friends.''  
Jack chuckled: ''Y'know, you're an excellent warrior but a terrible liar.''  
Arcee moved her helmet once again, showing a smile that quickly faded off her faceplate. ''Thanks... I guess...''

The black-haired boy let his hands rest on his knees and tapped a bit of a beat: ''So... what's on your mind?''  
Arcee knew he wasn't going to let it rest, he became a determined young man who was willing to give his life for Optimus... and her... and...  
''Bulkhead...''  
Jack didn't hear any loud footsteps or shrieking tires so the big green Autobot didn't enter the room. ''Y-You mean?'' He turned his head upwards, which started to heard already even though he was getting used to it.

''I-It's slag anyway but...'' She scanned every inch of the room, hoping to find a proper answer there.  
''But...'' Jack knew it started to get interesting.  
Arcee had the urge to sigh again: ''But with every mission, every patrol, every strategy, every Decepticon we fight together... I have this feeling in my spark that I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to Bulk... a-and the rest of the team.''  
Her pethuman (well... almost) shrugged: ''That's **normal **right, you care for everyone's wellbeing.''  
''It's not just that... w-with the big, green idiot. I-I have a feeling like my pipes twist together in all sorts of ways, like my legs melt, like my processor goed blank, that my engine roars out loud when I don't want it.''  
_Is this... what I think it is?_

''Well if you say it like that... it shows that you **care **for him, right?'' He crossed his legs and started tapping his shin with his foot. Banging it against the side of the recharging system.  
But Arcee's fist banged a lot louder, the bed almost cracked in half: ''Slaggin' Primus, why do I feel this way? How can it go away! I'm a **warrior**.''

''Soo...'' Jack felt like he was in Dr. Phil-mode, he didn't need a T-Cog to transform into something else, he just had to use his imagination. ''You think an Autobot warrior shouldn't feel anything?''  
Arcee sat up straight, her hands stroking the harsh texture of her bertch: ''Well not like I need to block my sensors completely. But like... when Bumblebee lost his T-Cog and we searched for legendary Autobot artefacts, when Bulkhead retrieved that war hammer and we almost got away...'' She thrusted her nails in the bed, almost right next to Jack's sensitive human hands. ''But then Megatron attacked him from behind. I was sooo worried. It felt like this weight was dragging my training down. I just had to see if he was alright.''

''Uhuh...'' Jack nodded like he was writing it down. ''Sounds to me like you have a bit of a **crush-**virus in your servo's.'' He almost laughed out loud because of his human-machine interface joke.  
''Y-You mean it's a **bad **feeling?'' She jumped up in rage, as if she wanted to cut the ''virus'' out with her own blades.  
But the human stopped her by flipping his hands in the air: ''Nononono, it's a good thing... a good thing I didn't expect from you **at all**, that you could behave like a human teenage girl when it comes to guys.''  
He swallowed when Arcee gave him an icy look: ''You still haven't given me proper advice, Jack.'' She tapped with her foot on the floor, Jack already jumped like a little stone on the road.

''Well if you don't want those files of your crush to get lost in your system, you'll just have to tell them.'' Jack stated, like he did it for breakfast everyday.  
''If that stops the twisting and turning in my tanks, I can't even drink Energon properly.'' Arcee robbed over her growling engine.  
''Well... go get him tiger.'' Jack chuckled and he saw how the blue-colored femme laughed at him while opening the sliding door. ''Thanks Jack...''

_A while later..._

Bumblebee noticed that Arcee entered the room and made some bleeping sounds and waved at her. Arcee gently waved back and scanned the inside area with her blue/pink optics._  
Scrap, he's in my range..._ She thought, better do it as soon as possible, listen to what Jack told you.  
She past Ratchet, who was fixing something and Miko and Raf, who were playing a video game.

She tapped Bulkhead on his chassis. Her fingers vibrating like a gamecontroller. ''H-Hey Bulk...'' Her volume seemed to be a bit down. But the big lug picked up her signal and turned around: ''Hey Cee, your recharging didn't take so long, right... or did two hours just pass?'' The femme chuckled as he scratched the back of his helmet.  
''I-I want to tell you something... something important.''

They were standing in the middle of the big room, gigantic computerscreens activated, the sound of a burner to fix objects, the tv on volume 50 and Miko screaming that Raf's kicking her aft with racing. Bumblebee's happy blips and blops... Optimus enjoying everyone's company. They seemed like one big Autobot family, warriors, comrades, friends... Arcee knew she cared the most for everyone, some just got a little bonuspoints.  
''W-What is it, Cee? You're making me curious?'' Bulkhead chuckled, looking at her puzzled expression.  
Jack had also entered the room, joining Miko and Raf on the human game couch.

''I think I...'' Arcee closed her optics, almost feeling she was going into stasis lock. ERROR ERROR ERROR. ''I think I have to **crush **you Bulkhead!''  
''What?'' The green machine jumped backwards as Arcee unsheathed her sharp blades. ''What!'' Exclaimed Jack, almost falling off the railing in surprise.

The rest of the 'Bots and humans looked at the scenery that was taking place.

''Y-Yes Bulk, for a pretty long time... I think I always wanted to crush you.'' The femme fatale walked towards the big guy with her blades protecting her upper body.  
''Hiyaaah!'' She suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and releasing a warrior shriek like an angry Insecticon.  
''W-What the heck...'' Bulkhead replied, unleasing his cannonball-mode as the small bot landed on his chest. One of his headlights broke and they tumbled through the room.

Meanwhile, Jack was slapping himself against his forehead for the 1000th time and Miko and Raf had joined him, looking over the railing at Bulkhead and Arcee throwin' down.  
''Why the heck did Arcee just get ready to rumble?'' Raf raised his glasses in a questionable way. Miko agreed: ''Was this an invitation to a fight to the death? Is one of them going to perform Harakiri afterwards?'' Her gut twisted at the thought.

"Nonono...'' Jack slapped himself again. ''She's supposed to confess her feelings for him.''  
"WHAT'CHU SAY?'' The two other humans shouted in surprise. ''Then why's there so much more bloodspilling rather than sparkles and hugs?'' Miko laughed... Arcee confessing to Bulkhead, the idea's just... it's just...

''Hiyaaah!'' One of her fists grinded along his mouthplate and Bulkheads fist planted itself in her gut. ''Ugh...'' They both exclaimed, rolling over the big empty floor.  
The other Autobots assembled, looking at what just happened.  
''Jackson Darby.'' Optimus Prime spoke out his name with grace and questionmarks. ''What is this strange ritual that Arcee picked up from you?''  
Jack jumped up in surprise and scratched himself behind the head: ''T-This?'' He just saw how Arcee finally pinned the guy three times the plating to the ground. ''Well she's supposed to have a **crush **on him. Now she's just **crushing **him...''

''I don't quite understand.'' Replied Optimus, seeing that Ratchet had the same expression as him.  
Miko was laughing her ass off on the couch and Rafael tried to explain things to Bee, Jack just looked how Arcee made a victory pose and jumped off the green guy in emberassment: ''I don't quite understand it either...'' He slightly chuckled.

Arcee put her blades away and her hands behind her helm when walking: ''Phew, that really shook me into overdrive.'' She laughed relieved. Bulkhead finally got up too and saw how Arcee had already left for her quarter.  
He was huffing like an old steampowered car: ''What the slag just happened?''

* * *

SOOOO TIRED. BUT SOOOOO NICE TO WRITE!  
Hope you enjoyed (:

**please review, come up with remarks, witty comebacks, critiques, recommendations or something cool like that ! **


End file.
